


Remember me?

by Azzazel3



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: First Time, Guess whos gayyyyyyy, I Don't Even Know, I promise ill be good, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzazel3/pseuds/Azzazel3
Summary: So Achilles and Patroclus are meeting again but its different from the last time, right? A parallel story close to the original, but ends happily.......maybe (;





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so please go easy on me. I love feedback and comments. Ill try to respond when I can but lets get to it!

Beautiful dark chestnut eyes and darker hair reveal themselves to him. They accompany a sullen face.

_I remember you_

He thought litlessly.

A dream perhaps, no.

A nightmare.

The boy suddenly turns to look at him. He does not waver nor does he betray any unease and instead looks coolly back. The sullen boy turns away, a blush crawling up his neck. He remembers that blush. He's felt it before.

The other boys have hollered for him. He's taken too long to retrieve the ball that they play with.

"Achilles!"  
They cry with laughter, all clamoring for his attention. He does not notice. Instead he watches the sullen boy turn away from him, and walks back to his house.

Achilles is eight then. He wonders how he knows that boy's smile.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast-foward a couple of years and we see the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lil longer than the previous but I swear it will get longer with time so don't kill me.

Achilles couldn't care less of the school work in front of him. He couldn't concentrate on the teacher either, but guessing at the frequent looks in his direction, he will soon. But at the moment he was safe, so for now, he will continue to ponder. Achilles sneaks a glance to his headache, currently sitting three rows and second to the front of the class. Patroclus. 

Patroclus, as if knowing, stares back at Achilles. He hesitates, then sticks out his tongue and continues to ignore him. Achilles only sighs before turning back to the board, pretending to pay attention. Feelings of remorse and guilt start to grow like weeds within him, unusual for the confident, over-achieving athlete. Refusing to let the roots spread, Achilles tries to pay attention to the morning class. 

When the bell signals for lunch and the halls swell with students. Achilles cuts through them like butter, searching for brown, tousled hair among them. Finding his target he surges through trying to reach him. 

"Patroclus!" Achilles calls. The boy stiffens, walking faster.

"Patroclus! I know you can hear me". Patroclus says nothing but sends a glare in Achilles direction. Unabashed, Achilles continues to catch up to him, despite Patroclus hurried pace. 

"Where are you going Patroclus? The library again?" asks Achilles.

Patroclus clipped tone cuts Achilles like a knife, "What does it matter to you?" 

"Well, shouldn't you eat? You didn't this morning so perhaps since its Lunch maybe you should"

"Since when does my well-being matter to you?" a chilling response, Achilles wonders if this is what the Ice Age felt like. 

"I care, Patroc-" 

"Enough" Patroclus stops, turning to Achilles sharply, "What do you want Achilles? Truly? I've got shit to do, and you ain't on the list so spit it out" Achilles vaguely wonders why someone who looks so angry looks so good. Patroclus might be shy or even insecure about his looks, but Achilles sees it. Wide eyes that betray nothing but knowledge and strength, long limbs that move with purpose, a mouth that can snap or reassure and a mind that runs a mile a minute.

"I just want us to go back to normal, that's it"

Patroclus's eyes seem to bug out "Normal?" he asked, the word laced with deadly sarcasm, "We are way passed normal. We are so passed normal that archeologists are trying to dig it up!" Patroclus stepped threateningly close to Achilles, drilling his finger into his chest to punctuate each word " You. Left. Without. A. Single. Word. You just upped and dissapeared on me. I was worried! Not a single text or email! One day you were here and the next you were gone!" 

"What are you talking about?" Achilles "Didn't she tell you? I had to go to an Olympic training camp, I wrote to you everyday I was there. There was a no electronics rule and I even paid extra for priority mailing!" Achilles hands had found their way to Patroclus's shoulders. "You know I wouldn't lie" Achilles said quietly looking into Patroclus eyes. 

"Then where is the proof?" Patroclus voice left him cold as he was left alone in the hallway, listening to Patroclus echoing steps. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't kill me please! Again, i'm just getting the ball rolling. I will be posting a lot this week and then I'll figure out a posting schedule. I don't know about you guys but it's like 12am my time so catch you later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I know its short but I promise it'll get longer. Just getting the ball rolling.


End file.
